(a) Field of the Invention
An air cooler device for an enclosed rotational electrical machine includes an innovative cooling air flow circuit structure in which the high temperature air flow inside the enclosed rotational electrical machine is pumped to an outside cooler device and then pumped back into the enclosed rotational electrical machine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional cooling methods for enclosed type electrical machines usually adopt the free air cooling (as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2), i.e., one or more than one dissipating fins 101a are installed at the outside casing of the enclosed type rotational electrical machine 10a to dissipate the accumulated heat of the rotational electrical machine through the free air convection for cooling; or adopt the external air forced cooling method (as shown in FIG. 3), i.e., the enclosed type rotational electrical machine 10b is further installed with a fan 101b to blow the air for cooling; or adopt the liquid cooling method (as shown in FIG. 4), i.e., the rotational electrical machine 10c is cooled by the external coolant 101c. The disadvantage of the aforesaid cooling technology is that the enclosed type rotational electrical machine""s internal heat flow cannot be pumped out directly but must rely on the enclosed type electrical machine""s casing to dissipate the internally accumulated heat resulting in a higher temperature difference between the inside and outside. Therefore, the heat dissipation is not very effective, which affects the rotational electrical machine""s performance very much.
The invention is an innovative design of an enclosed type air cooler device for a rotational electrical machine, in which the high temperature air flow inside the enclosed type rotational electrical machine is pumped out to an outside cooler device in an enclosed type flow circuit and is then pumped back to the enclosed type rotational electrical machine inside without jeopardizing the enclosed nature of the machine.